Fools!
by Ayame Kenoshi
Summary: this is where vash the stampede and goku meet. stupidity meets utter stupidity. hope you like it RR!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people. I hope you enjoy this. It's pretty stupid. Lol just like me. ^.^ btw- I can't spell for crap, so please excuse my speling lol

One day, in the rolling mesas of Kentucky, two strangers met who would change each other's life…Vash and Goku! The two most stupid people in the world at this time. 

"Hiya stranger!", Goku said.

Vash replied, "Nice day out isn't it?"

"Yep. Who are you by the way?"

"I am…" Vash stuck a pose "Vash the Stampede!"

Goku chuckled "You look like a monkey when you do that"

"**I** look like a monkey!?!? What about you? You have a tail!"

Goku replied "That is because I am…"Goku struck a pose "A lengendary super saiyan!"

"Really?? I'm a legendary gunman!" Vash said in excitement

"Hey, we're both legendary!"

They both yelled "Yeah!" really loud.

"Don't you have any manners? You forgot to introduce me." Vegeta said. Goku had forgot he was there.

"Oops. Sorry about that. Uhh…this is my friend Vash. Vash meet Vegeta."

"Are you legendary too?? "Vash asked Vegeta

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans!!"-Vegeta said with pride.

"Oh. That's boring."-Vash said with disappointment.

Vegeta got ticked at that and yelled as hard as he could, "YOU IDIOT! BEING PRINCE IS A LOT BETTER THAN BEING LEGENDARY!" 

"Hey, don't take it personally! So where are you guys headed?"-Vash said.

"I hope for food. I'm really hungry."-Goku said.

"I told you at least 5 times we are going to get food! I am going to eat with my boss, so be good so I get a chance at getting a promotion!"-Vegeta said. Vegeta now worked at a big business corporation.

"Hey Vash, wanna come?"-Goku asked 

"Sure, I'm pretty hungry."-Vash replied

They all walk into the restaurant in their regular clothes, except for Vegeta who has a tuxedo on, because you are supposed to. Everyone stares at Vash and Goku.

"Hey look Vash, everyone is staring at us…we must be popular!'-Goku said with excitement

"Yeah!"-They both yelled

"What would you like to order this fine evening gentlemen?"-the waiter asked.

"The whole left side of the menu please!"-Goku said happily.

"Are you sure????"- The waiter asked. He didn't believe him.

"Yep! And some extra napkins!"-Vash said.

"Okay…it might take awhile…"the waiter said. He thought in his mind *thesepeople are crazy…but I guess it means a good tip for me!* 

When the food came, Vash and Goku went crazy! The waiter came and said, "Here are those extra napkins."

Goku said excitedly and with food in his mouth, "All right! Napkins!" He then gobbled down the napkins

The lady behind Goku kept getting splattered with food. After awhile she just couldn't take it. She yelled, "Where is the manager! I demand these two be banned from this restaurant!"

She bumped Goku when she got up out of her chair and that upsets Goku. Normally it wouldn't, but while he was eating, he didn't like to be disturbed.

Goku unleashed a Kamehameha on her. That shut her up.

"In what relationship are you and these two barbaric men?" Vegeta's boss asked. Vegeta said, "They are my…umm…brother's son-in-law's cousin's friend's uncle's nephew's brother." 

"Hey did u hear that! We're brothers!" Goku said

"Yeah!" Vash and Goku said together.

"By the way, you didn't have to do that attack on that lady. You could have just threatened her with this." Vash then pulled out his gun.

"What is that? Food?" The next thing Vash knew, Goku was chewing on his gun.

"Hey stop that! It's not food!" Vash said.

"But it tastes good!"

"It does?" Vash then started chewing on it.

Vegeta then came up behind them and slapped them on the head. "You morons, you can't eat a gun. Since everyone left because they are afraid of you, let's go.

"Yeah let's go to the bar down the street." Vash suggested.

"But I don't drink. I'm too much of a goody-two-shoes to do that!" Goku said.

"You got that right…" Vegeta said in a hushed tone.

"Come on. Live a little!" Vash said.

"Okay! Let's do it!" Goku said

(Two hours later)

"Wow, it feels weird to be drunk…but I like it! Let's sing Vash!"

"One last drink for me" Vash replied.

"It's on the house," the bartender said.

"Aww man! Now I have to climb up on the roof to get my drink!"

"Come on Vash, let's walk up and down the streets like idiots who are drunk"

Vegeta only took 2 drinks so he didn't get too drunk "You two **are **idiots who are drunk" He said in a hushed tone again.

"We were sailing along…….on Moonlight Bay…..We could hear the voices singing…. They seem to say….." they sung. 

"Come on and join us mister!" Goku said to the kindly old man sitting waiting for the bus.

"No, that's….AHH!!!" Goku patted him on the back while he was in mid sentence.

"Wow, that was a low flying bird." Vash said.

"Okay, you've had your fun. Now it's time to repent before the traveling priest, Wolfwood!" Vegeta said as he knocked them out cold, and carried them…

To be continued

So, what did u guys think? Pretty stupid eh? I know. Well, e-mail me at hipo928@hotmail.com with your suggestions if I should continue or not. Well actually, I already made another chapter so I'm putting whether u like it or not! Bwa ha ha! Lol ^_^


	2. The story goes on

Disclaimer: Yea, I don't own any of these people. 

Thanks for your reviews! I shall now make the second chapter! Fun! Yeah, just remember I can't spell…and enjoy!

After days of searching for Wolfwood, well, actually it was like 5 minutes because Wolfwood was right there in the bar down the street, but it seemed like forever in Goku and Vash's eyes, anyway they found him, and what a conversation they had…

"Why are you here?" Wolfwood asked.

"I don't know! I did nothing wrong! All I wanted was some food!" Goku replied.

"YOU IDIOT!! YOU BLEW UP A LADY!!!" Vegeta said with frustration.

"Oh, yeah, oops…I'm sorry, now how about some food!" Goku said.

"Sounds good to me! Goku ate all the food anyway." Vash replied.

They both headed out the door, but then Vegeta stopped Goku. 

"You've had enough! You ate all of the food in the restaurant! And the napkins! If you move from this spot, you're getting a...Needle!!" Vegeta exclaimed.

The whole room went silent…until Vash sneezed.

"Bless you." Goku said as he went to get a tissue for Vash.

"HA! You moved! Time for a needle!" Vegeta said. He enjoyed seeing Goku scared.

Wolfwood went to get a needle as Vegeta held Goku down. Vash sneezed once again. 

"Bless you." Goku said as he stomped down on Vegeta's toe. Vegeta then loosened his grip on Goku and Goku got away. He ran with Vash out of Wolfwood's office. Wolfwood decided to help Vegeta in trying to tame those two. Who know what kind of trouble those two could cause the world…

*Later on…*

"They'll never find us in here…don't I think of the best hiding spots Vash?" Goku said. They were hiding in a stall in the ladies restroom in the restaurant they ate all the food in.

"Vash?"

Vash was looking at the girl in the next stall.

"Vash! You know better! Where are your manners? Scoot over so I can see too!" Goku said.

The lady then noticed them. It was Wolfwood!

"Found you guys! Now come out of here, esp. you Goku, you have a wife!" Wolfwood said.

The two ran out as fast as they could but then ran into a beautiful girl, so they had to stop and drool over her.

"Hello men…" The woman said to them.

"Ah…eh…dur…uh…hi" Vash said. It was the only thing we could say. Vash nudged Goku to stop drooling.

"Caught you two!" Wolfwood said as he tied them up.

"Ha ha!" The girl said. She took off her wig. It was Vegeta! 

"Are you wearing a bra?" Goku questioned Vegeta.

"Are you insane? You don't ask such personal questions! No wonder your wife Chi-Chi is so miserable…she has to live with you…" Vegeta replied

Vash "pawed" at Vegeta. "Yep, I think he is!" Vash replied.

Vegeta blushed, for he was indeed wearing a bra.

"I had to so I could look womanly!" Vegeta said.

"Are you wearing one too, Wolfwood?" Vash asked.

"NO! Now shut up so we can teach you some manners!" Wolfwood said.

"Well, you might now be wearing a bra, but you are wearing lipstick! I see it! It's smudged…" Goku said.

"Yeah, and your eye-liner is smeared…" Vash said.

Wolfwood and Vegeta were very embarrassed. By now, the whole town was looking at them.

"We will get you two back…be fore warned…we will get you two!" Vegeta said as Wolfwood agreed.

End

(Of chapter two)

Yeah, it's pretty stupid. I'll make the next chapter better, I got it planned out already, it's kinda stupid so far, but I assure you it'll get better by the time I'm done. I hope you guys heard of Rouroni Kenshin. Kenshin comes in the story later. But not for long, so it you don't know him it's okay. R/R!


	3. and on

Disclaimer: Like always, I don't own any of this people.

Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews! This is the last chapter I already have written out, but I will make more if you would like! So R/R! Enjoy! And remember I can't spell for crap!

As punishment for being total perverts and embarrassing Vegeta and Wolfwood in public, Goku and Vash went to the mall on Super Spring Spectacular Sale! With only $5!

*In the mall…*

"Vash! Look! Free lotion samples!" Goku exclaimed excitedly. He enjoys trying on different kinds of lotion…

"Yea, they're pretty…" Vash replied.

" Look at the names they have for these lotions! Passionate Peach! Sensational Strawberry! Ha ha. Look at this one. It's called Gritty Grape. Who would buy something called Gritty Grape?" Goku asked.

No answer

"Vash?" Goku asked again.

Vash was at the check out counter.

"Let's see now that's 20 Gritty Grapes…"The clerk said, " That will be $45.87, sir"

Vash handed her the five-dollar bill.

"Umm, sir, this is a five." The clerk said.

"Yea I know, isn't it pretty? It's even got like George Washington or Bill Cosby or someone on it…You know, I don't think I'll spend my five dollars here…I'll keep it and raise it till it's a full grow 10 dollar bill!" Vash said.

"Well, you can buy one bottle of lotion so I'll just take your…" The clerk said, but then was interrupted by Vash.

"Hey, you're trying to rob me! Do you know who I am? I am *strikes a pose* Vash the Stampede!"

The clerk had heard of the legendary gunman and was scared so she pointed out of the store. "Look, food!" The clerk said.

Vash was out of there in a heartbeat.

"Where is it?!?! Is that it??" Vash said and then went and gnawed on a kid's balloon. It popped. The kid cried and out of anger, he punched and kicked Vash.

"Hey kid! Stop that! It hurts!! Dang kid!" Vash said.

The kid was hanging onto Vash's leg and gnawing on it.

"Goku, could you get this, ow!, kid, ow!, off of me?" Vash asked.

"Sure buddy hold on." 

"Hey kid," Goku started, "How about a ride on those kiddy rides over there?" 

The kid let go of Vash and chose a ride.

"Ha Ha! Just kidding!" Goku said as he and Vash walked away.

"Hmpth! I'll get them." The kid said. He got out a permanent marker from his mom's purse and drew a target on Goku and Vash's butts. He then attacked them furiously. The people walking by couldn't help but laugh.

Finally, Vegeta came to the rescue and gave the kid another balloon.

"Thanks, that kid gave was giving me a headache." Vash said.

"Yeah, I agree, I need some adhesive bandages." Goku said.

The mother of the child came up to them and apologized for her son's actions.

"I am very sorry for all that, sometimes my little Timmy gets very aggressive when he is provoked. By the way, who are you?"

"I am Goku, and this is my friend…"

Vash struck a pose. " Vash the Stampede!"

"You really need to work on your poses…" Goku commented.

"Well, mine's better than yours…" Vash said.

"Oh, really? Let's have a contest and see!"

End…for now…

Yea well, as I was writing that I got a review. Thanks! I guess I might continue. I always get ideas as I'm lying in bed, just thinking, I can't get to sleep…what to do…I have the next chapter kinda planned, just gotta bring it together. So yea, see you in the next chapter! Keep reviewing! Thanks a bunch! ^_^


	4. finally stops! or not

Disclaimer: ah, you know

Thank you, so much! Ahh! All the reviews! All wonderful reviews! Except for Toki1's whoever that could be…hmm..lol I had to keep going! Oh, yeah, I never said like when this takes place and everything. Goten is like 15, Goku and Vash are about the same age as Vegeta. Wolfwood is a little older than all of them. Yea, so I might make another chapter but I think this is the end! Thanks so much for all your support! This was my first fic, but not my last! Look for more of my stupid stories in the future. Thanks! J 

For their contest, Goku and Vash modeled their poses in store windows and had a box with paper and pens on. People who were passing by would vote on them.

That day, Goten and his girlfriend, Lily, were passing by.

"Hey dad, what are you doing?" Goten asked Goku.

"Trying to win a contest! Isn't my pose better, son?" Goku asked.

"I don't know, hmm, since you're my dad, I probably should vote for you." Goten replied.

"Hey, kid," Vash started, "Vote for me, and I'll give you this lotion!" Vash thought that maybe Goten takes after his dad. 

"Hmm, well, I do enjoy lotion…."Goten said. Vash thought right…for once…

"SON! Vote for your dad, or else no allowance." Goku said.

"Dad, I don't usually get an allowance" Goten replied.

"Oh, yeah, that's Trunks." Goku remembered.

"Well, I probably should vote for my dad." Goten said.

Lily, his girlfriend, thought different. She wanted that lotion. So, she voted for Vash.

"Goten, I forbid you to ever see that girl again." Goku said.

Goten heard him, but acted as he did not. He walked away with Lily.

"Darn that son of mine!" Goku said.

The day went on slowly, until…

"Hey, what are you doing?!?!?! Don't vote for him! Vote for me!" Vash begged at a person walking away. He shot her. The police came after him.

Vash stuck his tongue out at Goku. "Ha ha! I won!" He thought being escorted out by the police meant he won.

Goku blasts Vash's tongue with an energy ball. The police come after him. 

Goku stuck his tongue out at Vash, "Ha ha! I won. Mine person has a shinier badge so there!"

"Well, the person handcuffing you zipper is unzipped so ha!" Vash replied.

The Police officer was embarrassed and zipped it up. Goku broke free. He broke the handcuffs because he doesn't know his own strength. Vegeta broke Vash free because he didn't want to have to bail him out of jail. Vash and Goku just stood there like the two idiots they are.

"Run you bloody fools!" Vegeta screamed at them.

Vash checked himself. "I'm bleeding?!?! Where??"

They continued to run, and, run, and run…Finally Goku thought of the best place to hide…

In a jail cell…

"They'll never find us here…" Goku said.

"Why did I even follow you two? Let's go you idiots, we can't stay here. Let's go" Vegeta said, as he was about to go out the door of the cell, when a guard locked it.

"You're not leaving yet!" He said.

When things settled down a little, Vegeta had a plan. He would blast away the ceiling and then they would escape.

At 3:29 am, they escaped successfully and they were on their jolly way.

"Well, it was really fun and nice meeting you Vash! I hope we cross paths again!" Goku said.

"It was nice meeting you Goku! You Vegert, I wasn't so happy to meet…Just kidding! I hope you like being Duke or Jester of all Saiyans." Vash said.

Vegeta had had it with this guy. "YOU!!! MY NAME IS VEGETA, **PRINCE** OF ALL SAIYANS!!!!!"

"Settle Vegeta, Settle! It's all good man! Let's get some drinks again sometime!" Goku said.

"I'll be waiting for you! Love and Peace to all!" Vash said, and with that he was off.

Well, that's the end I think. Unless I make another chapter like…in the future, if they were friends, or if Vash ever gets Vegeta's name right…or yea. Well, thanks to all! Please review and tell me if I should make more, and if you enjoyed it! Thanks again!


	5. and where this story stops, nobody knows...

Disclaimer: Why have one of these? Of course everyone knows that I own dbz! For I am the ruler of the amazon! Bwa hahahaha!

I have decided to once again continue! Though I don't want to make it too long because then people look at fics and see, "whoa, that's 8 chapters, I ain't reading that!" At least, that's what I do ^_^; so anyway, r/r, and say if I should continue or not. 

Well, the next day, Goku went into town because he enjoyed eating bagels by this one big statue of Hercule. Goku bought a bagel and sat there. He watched the birds fly around, and he was reminded of the last few days and how fun they were. He wished to see Vash again. 

Once Goku was done with his bagel, he headed into the bar. And Vash was there. What a surprise…

"Hey buddy!" Goku yelled at Vash.

"Hmm?" Vash replied turning around with a drink in his mouth. He spat it all out.

"Goku bud!" Vash replied as he found food and stuffed it in his mouth.

"How have you been Vash?"

"Mmm hmpth mm th ith mmh hmth mm!" Vash replied with a mouth full of food.

"Blithering idiots…"Goku and Vash heard in a far off voice. Vegeta was standing right behind them!

"Vmmhth!" Vash said.

"Weren't you supposed to take Trunks to play golf today Vegeta?" Goku questioned.

"Gthmolf! I hmm lthve thmmat gahmme!" Vash said swallowing the last bit off food he had in his mouth.

"Turns out I kinda bent all our golf clubs while training…" Vegeta said with a little bit of embarrassment. He turned around shapely to find a little kid poking his butt.

"Hmpth! What do you want child?!?" Vegeta questioned impatiently.

"Kitty!" He said pointing outside.

"Let's go see it!" Vash said as he headed out the door. He found the poor creature, laying there. It looked like it had not eating since it was born. It had bullet holes in it and dried blood on its fur.

Vegeta showed no concern "What a petty creature."

"Aww, it's kinda cute. It's just deflated. All we have to do is blow it up with like a bike pump or something." Goku said as a bicycle pump fell from the sky.

"Aren't you two lucky." Vegeta said.

They tried to blow up the kitty with the pump but it ran when Vash stuck the end of the pump up the cat's butt. It bit him, then ran as fast as it could. It ran into the bar and ate the food that dropped out of Vash's mouth when he was carelessly eating.

"Vegeta, may I ask you a personal question?" Goku asked

"No" Vegeta replied.

"Okay" Goku said as he whispered the question to Vash.

"Are you still wearing a bra?" Vash asked.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta said so the whole town could hear him.

"I don't know Vegeta, I think I see it through your shirt!" Goku said.

Vegeta was turning bright red. The whole town was hearing this conversation and they all were laughing. Goku and Vash pinned Vegeta down and looked. He was wearing one indeed.

"Bulma made me…," Vegeta said.

"Why?"

"It's our anniversary and I forgot to give her a present so she made me wear this."

"Are you wearing that frilly underwear that girls wear too?" Vash asked.

"NO WAY WOULD I DO THAT!!!!!!!! THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS WILL NOT STOOP TO THAT LEVEL!" Vegeta said with anger.

Vegeta blowing things up. He was going mad! These two fools were too much for him to handle.

"I will make my own planet. Better than this one! And you two will not be allowed!" Vegeta said as he flew into space.

Stupid? Yes I know, but o well. R/R!


	6. Goku and Vash strike again!

A_N-Lol, another chapter, I haven't made one in awhile! Now I feel like it and I hope you enjoy!! R&R! and remember that I can't spell. For crap. Or anything else…

Last chapter: it ended where Vegeta flew off into space going to create his own planet

"Do you think he's coming back soon?" Vash asked.

"Maybe he'll bring us bagels!" Goku said with excitement.

"Let's…"Vash lost his train of thought (A-n: I do that a lot ^_-)

They both stared at a stranger walking up the street. He had long red hair. The stranger came up to them.

"Do you know where I could find a little kitty? He seemed to have come this way." 

"We dunno nothin'!" Vash said running. His gun was out and he was shooting like a maniac. Of course, Vash is always a maniac.

"That guy," Goku pointed to Vash, "Stuck something up that cat's butt and it went running. So, who are you anyway?" 

"My name is Kenshin."

(A_n- finally, kenshin arrived. Happy readers? Lol)

"Hallo Kenshin, I'm Goku," and Goku pointed to Vash once again, who was trying to help an old man cross the street, even though no cars were coming, and Vash was of course making things worse, "And that idiot is Vash."

Vash immediately came away from the old man and came next to Goku, making a pose, "That's Vash the Stampede to you!" The old man had came up behind Vash and knocked him over. Vash fell flat on his face.

"So where are you two heading?" Kenshin asked. 

"Well, we want to go see our friend who went up to space to create a planet to get away from us." Goku replied.

"Let's go then! Just say you wanted to show me to your friend." Kenshin said.

So Goku got Vash under control (after a lot of hard work) and did his instant transmission technique to get them there.

The planet had 40 times normal earth gravity so right away, Vash and Kenshin fell down. Goku had to carry them. The planet was like earth, only no trees. No beauty. Just rocks. Goku say Vegeta sitting on a chair he made looking at the stars and drinking coffee.

"Hi Vegeta!!" Goku yelled. Vegeta immediately spit his coffee out and turned to look at this horrible surprise.

"What are you doing here?!?!?!?!?" Vegeta said. He was furious.

"This stranger wanted to meet you!" Vash yelled, trying to keep balanced after Goku set him down.

Vash fell.

Vegeta snickered to himself.

"Is the red-head girl your friend?" Vegeta asked.

"I AM A MAN!" Kenshin yelled. Goku set him down.

Kenshin fell.

Vegeta laughed a little harder than before.

"Hey, I always wanted to see that dance you talk of Goku, it's called the fusian, fision, something like that."

Vegeta backed away.

"Not the…"Vegeta said slowly.

"Fusion dance!! That's fun to do! Come on Vegeta, let's demonstrate." Goku said.

"I refuse!" Vegeta said, then turned away.

"Come on, I'll get rid of Vash…" Goku said.

"Well…fine, just make it quick." Vegeta agreed.

They got in position.

"Fuuuuuusion."

"HA!"

As they did the 'ha' part, they started to fuse. They didn't know that their power levels were the same.

To make things worse, Kenshin saw a piece of trash and picked it up. The trash was right by Vegeta and Goku's fusion area. He got sucked in and he fused with them.

Together they were Goshina. A fat, short, kind of like Goku's hair cut, only red, guy with Vegeta's boots and Goku's clothes. And Kenshin's sword. Vash laughed his butt off.

"OMG! YOU GUYS LOOK SOOOO FUNNY! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Vash yelled.

They decided to kill Vash. And they were almost successful. Successful enough to shut him up.

And all was well. Kind of. Well, with these stupid people, isn't anything ever going to be well?

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

K well, I might make another chapter, but I'm done for now. I'm making another fic. Hehe, I think you guys will like it. At least I hope so. I'm almost done with it. It's gonna be a DBZ one. Maybe a bit of Inuyasha but not much.

Well, here's Vash and Goku to thank all the reviewers.

HanyouGohan- Are you saying we are stupid? How dare you! J/k At least we know the world loves us…I'm glad you like us! I know we like us. As friends! Hey don't be forming those gay ideas in your head! {Ayame's note} sry bout them. Can't keep them under control. Gonna have to go get Vegeta to calm them down.

Liger Zero Shadow- What's up with your name man? Does it mean something? Will the world end now? AHH!! Save the bagels!! HA! Kenshin's in the story. So there! Though, he's a boring guy…lol jk. Thanks for reading.

Shadow Guardian of the Gate- I know. We are funny. Fear the funniness.

Admiral2- We act like we always do? Hmm? *Stares at each other for long time* I suppose your right! This stupid writer did continue. Finally. Gosh, what's up with her? {Ayame's note} urg them…see if I use you two for another fic again! Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!

Lone Warrior2- Ahh! No more Vegeta! And his bra! We continued! No Vegeta. No sicking Vegeta on people. *falls into fetal position* Vash need mommy….[Goku's note] Vash is really that stupid. Trust me, I've been around him longer than you

Toki1- Inuyasha? Never heard of her. =Vash's note= Goku eats napkins all the time. Believe me! Dang, my gun tastes good! *eats gun* 

Fox Warrior Ed- We are good friends. *Goku spits spitball at Vash* Hey quit that! *Shoots another* Darn you! *gets in big fight* {Ayame's note} They are a little occupied right now, so I'll continue this. Thank you muchly for reading this. A sequel? Maybe. Good idea. I'll think about it. First I need an idea…

Chuquita- =Vash's note= Goku is well, eating, again… Yes I know, I am very smart. My five is in my squirrel bank! It will be grown soon! I hope… I know, I enjoyed Vegeta with make up too…{Ayame's note} Goku! Stop it! That's my dinner too! Urg, anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. Excuse me, I gotta stop Goku from consuming all of my dinner…

Pajama Sam- Hi. Who are you? We are pointless?!?! We have no purpose to life? Ahh!! *they both run wild* {Ayame's note} Hi friend! Excuse them. They are being, well, normal. Thanks for reading and stop procrastinating! Finish your fic!

Serendy4evr- =Vash's note= Goku's still eating…Though it's funny to see Ayame trying to beat him up with a stick…anyway I am also scared of needles. But hey, they have to keep Goku down somehow! 

Space-Weazel- *both of them are back now, for the last reviewer* [Goku's note] Dang that Ayame! She hits hard! /Both of them are back now\ We are interesting! That's the nicest thing someone has ever said to me. Thanky.

{Ayame's note} I am soooooooooo sorry if I forgot someone. Tell me! I will get these two to thank you.   



	7. Goku's hurtstupid Vash!

The Disclaimer: You know the drill by now

AN BWA HAHAHAHA! We're back and there's nothing u can do about it…and I say it again BWA HAHAHAHA! 

Goshina decided to test out its powers. First they tried a KameHameha. Kenshin had no idea what the heck they were doing. 

"Kame…..

Hame….

HA!!!!!!!!!" They screamed.

__

Plop.

A little ball, about the size of a baseball, dropped out of their hand. Vash couldn't help but laugh. 

"HAHAHAHA!! OOOOOHHHH, MR. ALL POWERFUL ALMOST KILLED ME!! YEAH RIGHT! HAHA!!" Vash said sarcastically

Well, Goshina may have only produced a baseball-size energy ball, but they sure can shut a person up when they want to.

Well, 30 minutes wore on and the fusion wore off. Vash was still shut up…for awhile…

"You guys should have seen yourselves!! You looked soooooo funny!!!!"

Vash learned to keep his mouth shut after that remark. 

All was well…for awhile…

Vash accidentally shot Goku! (A-n: thanks Rachel ^_~)

But…maybe it wasn't an accident! *Dramatic music plays*

"Goku, there's ketchup coming out of your side!" Vash shouted.

Vash then licked Goku's side.

"I wish I had a hotdog…" Vash said with disappointment.

By some stroke of luck, a hotdog landed on top of Vegeta's head. (A-n: hey this is my story, so I'm gonna do what I want ^_~)(A-n: Could you imagine the look on Vegeta's face?)(A-n: 3 Authors' notes in a row! I'm going for a record!)(A-n: And now, back to the story)(A-n: And your probably happy about that)(A-n: You know, while I'm here, maybe I'll tell you a story *some guy throws a pie at me* I think that's my Que. to stop.)(A-n: Read the frickin' story! ^_~)

"What is this hideous thing doing here?!" Vegeta said as he threw the hotdog to the ground. He lifted his foot up as to squish it, but Vash stopped him.

"What are you doing, freak?" Vegeta scoffed.

"You were trying to ruin a perfectly good hotdog!" Vash replied.

Goku was about to pass out from lack of blood. Will he die? Find out…later…when I get around to writing another chapter. ^_^

Read and Review,

~Ayame Kenoshi


	8. Goku throws a party!

Disclaimer: yeah yeah you know the drill….

Author's note: *cracks knuckles* *gets fingers ready* Time to take off where I left!  Wow it's been so long!  But I've still been thinking' about you fools! Lol, yes, well, I was in gym one day, running as we usually go, when I get all this inspiration to write again!  I know I said I wouldn't make this 8 chapters long…screw that! Lol anyway, enjoy!

Okay well, Goku was about to die.  Well, it turns out…he didn't!  Yay!  So he decided to have a celebration party at his house and he invited everyone he knew.  Including Vash, Vegeta, and Goku's parents.  Yes, they ARE alive mind you.  Old, but alive.  Any who, Goku made Vash second-in-command.  Bad, bad choice.

"Vash, did you get the food on the list I gave you?" 

"What list?"

"VASH?!?! I GAVE YOU THAT LIST TWO MINUTES AGO, HOW COULD YOU HAVE LOST IT?!?" Goku said in frustration.

"Erm…I have no idea what you're talking about." Vash said.

Goku was about to explode.  He wanted…no…needed this party to be perfect.

"Okay…well…hmm…we have no food and people will be arriving shortly.  Great…just…great…" Goku said to himself.

Vash picked up a paper on the floor. "Hmm…let's see what this says.  Eggs, bagels, fruit, strippers…doesn't look important to me."  He said as he spit his gum in it and threw it away.

"Vash, I need you to run down to the store and buy stuff.  Any kind of food!  I just need something!" Goku said in frustration.

"Okay!" Vash ran off with Goku's wallet.

"Okay, Vash is getting food…MUSIC! OMG I FORGOT ABOUT MUSIC!" Apparently, Goku is a horrible party planner.

Goku quickly flipped through ancient records he had.  "What the heck are these…Sounds of a Rock Garden…the Best of Wayne Newton…Polka Party?!?!  There's all crap in here!!"

_Knock knock knock!_

"Dang it, all the guests are here already!" Goku said as he rushed for the door.

As he opened the door, he saw his mom and dad, Vegeta, Kenshin, and Bulma.  

"Hello all!  Umm, I don't have any food or music, but feel free to sit and chat!" Goku welcomed his guests.

Everyone looked at him funny.  That's when he realized.  Vash must have eaten all of the chairs!  'Dang it!' Goku thought 'We shouldn't have had that furniture eating contest!'

Goku made them all sit on the floor.  They decided to play spin the bottle.  Goku spun the bottle first.

Round and round it went.

It finally slowed down.

And it landed on…his mom!  How lucky.  He gave his mom a peck on the cheek.

Then it was Bulma's turn to spin.  

It landed on…Vegeta! How lucky!  They were already married, so it wasn't anything out of the usual.

Then, Vegeta gave the bottle a spin.

Because of his great pride and strength, the bottle spun for a half and hour.  So they decided to tell funny stories about each other.

"When little Goku was 4," Goku's mom started, "he was making a collage and he accidentally spilled the glue on his chair.  He then sat in the chair without knowing the glue was there!  We couldn't get him off for a week!"  

"Oh that's nothing," Bulma boasted, "last night, Trunks was out playing with a doll looking all lonely so Vegeta came up and…"

"SHUT UP WOMAN!!  Anyway, the bottle is finally slowing down." Vegeta said, his face red with embarrassment.

The bottle was going slower and slower.

It stopped.

And it landed on…Goku!  How could the Prince of Saiyans stoop to the level of kissing his rival?  Suddenly, Vegeta had some luck.  The doorbell rang.  

It was Vash, back from the store.  Vegeta was the first to greet him.

"Here, let me help you with those groceries." Vegeta offered.

To Goku's surprise, Vash got all donuts.  Actually, it's not that surprising.

"Why did you buy 250 donuts??" Goku questioned.

"The question is, why didn't I buy 250 donuts." Vash answered, trying to sound smart.

"That made no sense…" Goku's dad said.

"LOVE AND PEACE!!  LOVE AND PEACE!!" Vash said with exclamation.

"Why don't we all go sit in the family room?"  Goku said, herding his guests in the right direction.  Vash stayed behind to unload his donuts.

"I'm sorry I don't have chairs for you all." Goku said.

Vash overheard this and walked towards the family room saying, "Of course you have chairs!  What about this saggy one right here?" 

"Vash!!  That's my dad!" Goku said.

Goku's dad looked pretty mad.  What horrible fate will come to Vash?  Find out next time…when I think of something =P 

~AK


End file.
